


For the first time, with love.

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Newly established relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, handjobs, literally just porn, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zelos discovers there really is a first time for everything.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	For the first time, with love.

Tomorrow, he may be doomed, but tonight, he would be loved.

Zelos had spent many moons dreaming of this very moment, with his arms entwined in Lloyd’s and eyelashes kissing his skin; their bodies could never have been closer as the warmth of the other boy’s skin burns in tune with the fire in his heart.

The words  _ “I’m in love with you, Lloyd,” _ rang through both of their heads like the finest melodies, and Zelos could hardly believe what a relief he felt to have allowed those six, simple words escape his lips here in Altamira’s suite, after so much time trying to push them down, the same way he pushed away everything else that mattered.

_ “Zelos, I’m in love with you too.” _

He couldn’t believe anyone could ever love someone like him, but particularly Lloyd, who could find the good in even Mithos himself. Of anyone and everyone,  _ why me, _ he thinks-- but tonight, as his lips align with Lloyd’s and kisses trail a spiral down his neck, it didn’t matter.

Nothing else matters but the fact that they were here and absolutely, stunningly, feverish with passion.

It was unclear who had kissed whom first. The only thing that meant anything was that they were here in amorous embrace, and that there was no doubt in their minds that  _ they loved each other. _

Zelos’ skin begins to tingle in ways it had never before, the vibration of every single hair on his body standing on end. Sex was far from new to him, but this was not sex. This was simply him running his tongue along Lloyd’s, feeling the ever-burning desire to draw him closer,  _ closer _ \--

The moment Zelos wraps his arms around Lloyd, reaching up to run slender fingers through his thick, auburn hair, Lloyd reaches below Zelos’ shirt and teases him with the gentle touch of fingertips along his chest-- something that drives the redhead absolutely  _ wild _ . At this point, he risked crawling out of his own skin if only to be as close to Lloyd as he could possibly be.

Lloyd, in all his inexperience, had clearly never felt anything near this level of intimacy before, but he took the flutter he felt in his stomach and the tingling he felt throughout his entire body and ran with it wherever it may lead.

_ “Lloyd,” _ Zelos whispers, hot and breathy on the brunette’s weathered skin, and the way Zelos breathed his name only served to drive Lloyd even closer to the brink of madness.

A gentle caress grazes over one of Zelos’ supple nipples, and he had no idea such gentle foreplay could drive him to the brink of  _ insanity _ . If he wasn’t erect already, then he most certainly was now.

“Ah--” a sharp inhale escapes Zelos’ mouth at every delicate touch from the hands of the only person he had ever loved. “ _ Lloyd, _ I--”

The brunette leans in once more to lock his lips with the other man, cutting his amorous whispers of sweet nothings short. The kisses were becoming increasingly passionate and frenzied, until all Zelos can think to do is grind into Lloyd’s well-built thigh to relieve  _ any _ of all this built up tension.

_ “I want you,” _ he finally breathes, panting as all the blood in his body rushes to his throbbing cock. There was no gentle, poetic way to put it beyond  _ I want you so bad, I’m losing my goddamn mind _ .

Lloyd is panting in unison with Zelos, their heartbeats becoming one in a blaze of swirling passion. “I’ve-- I’ve never done this before,” Lloyd says between flurries of kisses that spread from his mouth, to his neck, to his exposed chest.

“I gotta s-say,” Zelos removes himself from the embrace to stare directly into Lloyd’s burning, ember eyes, panting and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. “I wouldn’t have been able to tell.”

Lloyd feels a pulsation in the pit of his pants as well, and the sensation drives him positively  _ mad _ . Zelos can tell even from the look on Lloyd’s face that he was aroused beyond belief, leading his hand to drift to Lloyd’s throbbing groin.

“Lloyd, do you--” he stops, the feeling of Lloyd’s cock pulsating in his hands only working to turn him on even more. “Do you want to…?”

Even the feeling of Zelos’ hand resting on the outside of his pants was enough to make him squirm in ecstacy, and it takes mere seconds for him to close his eyes and breathe a sharp  _ “Yes” _ .

Zelos’ body count by now was so high, he had stopped keeping track of how many people he had slept with. All he knew was there were countless women and a few men he had fucked in silence and shame, and none of his vast knowledge of the ins and outs of the human body could compare to the feeling of getting to know  _ Lloyd _ inside and out. The way his body moved in tune with Zelos’, all the little noises and pants that escaped his mouth when Zelos hit just those right spots-- it was like magic, if Zelos had ever seen it up close before.

Unzipping Lloyd’s pants proves a challenge with shaky, hyper-aroused hands, but the moment Lloyd’s cock is revealed, it takes mere seconds for Zelos to tease the tip with a few gentle flicks of his tongue.

“H- _ hey _ ,” Lloyd pants and draws his hand into Zelos’ crimson hair. That simple drift of his arm, resting gently in Zelos’ shaggy hair is all it takes for his own cock to pulsate uncontrollably, and at the same time he takes Lloyd’s full length into his mouth, his other arm drifts to his own throbbing member. He had certainly received some _ life-altering _ blowjobs in his life, but he had never been so turned on by giving one.

Zelos’ soft lips move up and down Lloyd’s cock, with his tongue dancing across every single spot that made the brunette see stars. Lloyd’s soft pants become more feverish as his hand grips Zelos’ hair tighter, moving his partner’s head up and down by his ruby-red locks-- something that only aroused Zelos even more. At this rate, he would likely come before Lloyd did.

“Zelos, I’m-- I’m gonna--” Lloyd’s face contorts to one of sheer ecstasy as he draws closer to ejaculating directly into Zelos’ mouth. The thought of this nearly made the redhead lose his mind, so he began sucking harder and more frantically, all while Lloyd bobbed his head up and down--

“Fuck--  _ Zelos! _ ” he cries as he finishes, his body limp with pleasure.

By now, Zelos still had yet to come-- something that surprised him greatly as he brought his hands to his throbbing, leaking cock.

“Hey, no-- I’ll do that for you,” Lloyd says, gripping Zelos’ member in his warm, trembling hands. He strokes up and down with the same gentle touch he was all-too familiar with, and as he grips the sheets beneath him, all he can think is that of all the sex he’s ever had, this was the best,  _ by far _ .

“Never would’a guessed-- that you’d  _ never done this _ before,” Zelos whispers between each gentle stroke.

Lloyd cuts him off with a delicate peck on the lips, leading the redhead to lean in and run his tongue against Lloyd’s. This was  _ ecstasy. _

The same moment Lloyd stops is the moment Zelos comes, leaving Lloyd’s hand, chest, and everything in between covered in warm fluids, which Lloyd brings to his mouth and licks from his fingers with pride.

“Oh, hunny. You didn’t have to do that.”

Lloyd blinks, ever clueless. “Well, I mean, you did for me.”

“Did you…” Zelos glances away, allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts. “I don’t know. Did you enjoy that?”

Lloyd rolls over, letting his hand drift to rest over Zelos’ heart. “Yeah. The best first time I could ask for, with the best partner I could ask for.”

“I guess, in a way, it’s my first time too.”

Lloyd furrows his brows, unsure of whatever Zelos could possibly be trying to say. “Didn’t you have that  _ ‘body count’ _ you’re always on about?”

Zelos is laughing now, gripping his hands around Lloyd’s. “Yeah, sure. But this was my first time with love.”

He leans in, a gentle peck placed on Lloyd’s lips.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
